It is known that satellite navigation signals can be spoofed; such as to disrupt aircraft operations and/or to crash an aircraft. In general, a satellite system spoofing attack, such as a global positioning system (GPS) spoofing attack, can attempt to deceive a satellite receiver by broadcasting a spoofed signal with greater signal strength as compared to the satellite navigation signal. The spoofed signal can cause the satellite receiver to incorrectly determine its location. For example, the spoofed signal can falsely communicate a position that is any number of degrees off of the satellite receiver's actual position. As a result; the satellite receiver can falsely determine that the aircraft is off course, even though the aircraft is traveling along a correct heading or course and in the correct orientation/position. As a result, the aircraft may adjust its orientation to correspond with the spoofed signal, thereby causing the aircraft to travel off course. Where satellite spoofing may trick a navigation system by communicating spoofed signals, it is further known that satellite jammers may prevent satellite receivers from receiving satellite signals altogether.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.